The performance of a mechanical seal, which is an example of a sliding component, is evaluated based on the leakage rate, wear rate, and torque. Mechanical seals of prior arts have achieved greater performance in the form of low leakage, long life, and low torque by optimizing their sealing material and roughness of seal area. In recent years, however, the ever-growing awareness of environmental issues in the market has created a demand for mechanical seals offering even higher performance and a consequent need to develop technologies that go beyond the scope of prior arts. One type of prior art relating to a mechanical seal is to provide grooves 52 on a sealing face 51 of one sliding ring 50 in order to obtain dynamic pressure between a pair of sliding rings that rotate relative to each other, as shown in FIG. 15 (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).